Various analyses may be performed on computer statements that may allow users to determine characteristics of the program that would prevent pitfalls in situations such as security parallelization and refactoring. Data-flow analysis may generally relate to gathering information about the set of possible data values calculated at various points in a computer program. A basic form of data-flow analysis is data dependence analysis, which only establishes data dependencies between program locations without considering data values.